Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Blog KiWi - Rozdział IX
Rozdział ten dedykuję wszystkim tym, którzy tak strasznie kochają Kristoffa, albowiem będzie miał tutaj nieco więcej kwestii niż w poprzednich rozdziałach XD *** Rozdział IX - Co jest wbrew wszelkim zasadą! – Hans z histerią szarpał za kraty – Wypuście nas stąd! - Hans, ja wiem, że chcesz pomóc, ale przestań tak wrzeszczeć – syknęła Anna – To w niczym ci nie pomoże. - Ale on jej coś zrobi, nie rozumiesz? Nie mogę na to pozwolić! - Elsa da sobie radę. - Ale ja muszę… - przerwał słysząc jak ktoś zbliża się do jego celi – Ktokolwiek idzie, nich wie, że ja się tak łatwo nie dam zabić! - Wiem – usłyszą nagle znajomy głos – Obiecałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz. - Elsa! – zawołał – Skąd ty się tutaj… Nic cie nie jest? Cała jesteś? - Wszystko w porządku… - Elsa! Musisz stąd uciekać – krzyknęła Anna – Zaraz cię złapią. Ten głupi brat Hansa… - Ja wszystko wiem – uśmiechnęła się wyjmując z kieszeni pęk kluczy – I nic nam już nie grozi. Ojciec Czas mi pomógł. - Znowu? – zapytała zaskoczona Anna – Chyba jesteśmy mu winni dużą przysługę… Elsa podeszła do celi siostry, po czym ostrożnie przekręciła klucz. - A co mu się stało? – zapytała wskazując na Kristoffa – Czy on… - Żyje, ale jest nieprzytomny – westchnęła Anna patrząc z troską na ukochanego – I to bardzo długo… - Nie martw się, zabierzemy go stąd – odparła otwierając drzwi do celi – Biegnij do Sali tronowej, są tam żołnierze z Arandelle. Powiedz, żeby tutaj przyszli i zanieśli Kristoffa na statek. Skinęła głową, po czym pędem ruszyła przed siebie. - A mnie nie wypuścisz? – Hans uśmiechnął się szeroko do ukochanej. - Przecież cię tu nie zostawię – roześmiała się podchodząc do jego celi – A z tobą wszystko dobrze? - Odkąd cie zobaczyłem, wręcz świetnie – pogładził ją po policzku przeciskając rękę przed kraty. Otworzyła drzwi po czym rzuciła się w ramiona ukochanego. - Elso, tak strasznie się bałem – wyszeptał – Myślałem, że was stracę. - Wszystko jest już dobrze – przytuliła się do niego nieco mocniej – Nic nam już nie grozi… * - I co z nim? – Elsa zajrzała dyskretnie przez uchylone drzwi. W kajucie na łóżku leżał wciąż nieprzytomny Kristoff. Tuż obok niego siedziała Anna. - Nadal nic… - chlipnęła. - Spokojnie, już niedaleko – uspokajała ją Elsa – Niedługo dopłyniemy do Arandelle, tam ktoś się nim zajmie. Podniesiona lekko na duchu, uśmiechnęła się do siostry, która po krótkiej chwili opuściła pokój. - Kristoff – położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, czuła wolne, ale wyraźnie bicie serca – Obudź się, błagam cię… Teraz rozumiała dokładnie, co czuła Elsa, gdy zginął Hans. Tylko, że teraz on żył, a Kristoff mógł w każdej chwili przestać oddychać. * - A co, jeśli on umrze? – Anna chodziła nerwowo po korytarzu – Jeśli go nie wybudzą? Albo jeśli zapadnie w śpiączkę? - Anno, uspokój się – Elsa położyła ręce na jej ramionach – Musimy być dobrej myśli, lekarze powiedzieli, że zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy. - Jeśli coś mu się stanie… - Nie stanie, uwierz mi – przytuliła siostrę – A teraz usiądź i uspokój się. - Łatwo ci mówić – nie zwracając uwagi na radę siostry znów zaczęła kręcić się w kółko . - Łatwo, bo wiem, przez co teraz przechodzisz. Miałam… Fakt, nieco inną sytuację, ale o wiele gorszą niż ty. Miała racje… Przecież Kristoff nadal żyje, nadal może mieć nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Elsa wtedy musiała stanąć prze faktem dokonanym. Hans za pierwszym razem zginął w jej ramionach, a kiedy go odzyskała, niemal ponownie go straciła i gdyby nie Ojciec Czas, Hansa nie byłoby tutaj. Nagle jednak drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich lekarz, ale z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wywnioskować. - I co z nim?- zapytała Anna drżącym głosem. - Cóż… - zaczął medyk – Na skutek silnego uderzenia powstał rozległy uraz. Uszkodzenie głowy było bardzo poważne, ale miał dużo szczęścia. Udało nam się uratować go w ostatniej chwili. - Czyli żyje – pisnęła radośnie – Mogłabym się z nim zobaczyć? - Myślę, że tak – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna – Jest przytomny, ale lepiej nie męczyć go zbyt długo. - Dziękuję bardzo – dygnęła, po czym delikatnie otworzyła drzwi – Kristoff? Drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia. Popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i powoli zbliżyła się do niego. - Jak się czujesz? – zapytała niepewnie. - Może być – szepnął słabo – Przecież wiesz, mam twardą czachę. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Usiadła obok niego łapiąc go za rękę. - Martwiłam się, wiesz? - Domyślam się… I przepraszam, że musiałaś się tak przejmować. - Może i nie musiałam, ale nie potrafiłam inaczej. Gdyby coś ci się stało… - Ale nie jest – popatrzył jej prosto w oczy – Teraz już będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. * Elsa spacerowała po ogrodzie. Nagle natknęła się na Vegę. -Witaj Vego. -Witaj Elso. Ja... mam do ciebie sprawę. -Słucham? -Chciałabym, żebyś mnie uczyła. -Ja ciebie? Czego? -Pragnę rozszerzyć swoje umiejętności. Proszę cię zgódź się. -Zgoda. -To kiedy zaczynamy? -Cóż myślę, że najlepiej od razu. Elsa zabrała Vegę do sali treningowej. -To czego chciałabyś się nauczyć? Śnieżnego wiru, strzały lodu, śnieżycy? -Hm... może zacznijmy od... no sama nie wiem... odmrażania? -Słucham? -Chciałabym nauczyć się odmrażać. -Vego, ale? -Elso obiecałaś, że mnie nauczysz prawda? Elsa skinęła głową. Następnie ustała przed manekinem i go zamroziła. Próbowała pokazać Vedze jak należy cofnąć czar... Lecz moc staruszki nie radziła sobie za bardzo. W pewnym momencie Vedze udało się odmrozić połowę manekina. -Brawo udało ci się! To wielki sukces. -Tak ale to tylko połowa. -Nie.. to aż połowa – uśmiechnęła się Elsa – myślę, że na dzisiaj już wystarczy. Pójdę się położyć, jestem już zmęczona. -Masz rację ja też już pójdę spać. Tylko najpierw coś jeszcze załatwię. Elsa poszła spać, a Vega po upewnieniu się, że jest już sama udała się do lochów. Zabrała klucze strażnikowi i wkradła się do jednej z cel. Stała tam zamrożona Lamia. Vega ułożyła dłonie tak jak uczyła ją tego Elsa i spróbowała odmrozić Lamię. Niestety czar odbił się od wiedźmy i uderzył w staruszkę przewracając ją. -To głupie – powiedziała wstając – nigdy mi się to nie uda... *** Mam nadzieję, ze uspokoiliście się, jeśli chodzi o Kristoffa XD Kolejny rozdział na blogu RayOfLight ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania